


The 101 Days of Peter

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 101, Broken Bones, M/M, quicksilver - Freeform, reading difficulty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter feels himself useless after his leg has been broken.<br/>The things goes worse when he has to attend the class given by "that man".<br/>Forget to mention, Peter has difficulty of reading.<br/>However, since it is professor asking them to do so, you've better do whatever he says, both of you!<br/>快銀斷了腿之後實在魯上加魯了，偏偏還要跟「那男人」上課，補救閱讀障礙<br/>雖然百般不情願，但這是教授說的，最好乖乖上課</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day5

在Peter看過為數眾多的電影中——還有更多的音樂錄影帶，搭便車的情節不在少數，但Peter總是對此不以為然，好像站在路邊，伸出一隻手指，就會真的有人會停下車子，剛好還順路，也願意讓陌生人上車，不過，更重要的原因是：何必麻煩？但當口袋裡一毛錢都沒有的時候（對，何必麻煩帶錢？Peter暗自咒罵）搭便車似乎是Peter眼下唯一的選擇，路邊那個長頭髮長鬍鬚背著特大號背包的傢伙似乎是老資格了，很快就搭上了車，還好心地把「求往底特律」的瓦愣紙板留給了Peter。

經過塗改後，Peter舉著「求往威徹斯特，並不遠」的紙板，站在剛才那個位置。

一輛黃色敞篷車慢了下來，停在身後幾十公尺處，Peter只好拄著枴杖走去，敞篷車卻又無視於交通規則，逕自在馬路上倒車了幾十公尺。

「小兄弟，上車吧！」這女人嚼著口香糖，講話模糊得讓Peter不敢相信真的可以上車，她頂著蓬鬆高聳的金髮，擦著鮮豔的藍色眼影，穿著一片幾乎遮蔽不了身體太多面積的閃亮布料。

「記得繫上安全帶。」她一手抓著方向盤，另一隻一樣塗著艷紅指甲油的手，試圖往副駕側的安全帶伸去。

Peter搶在她真的把手伸過來之前把安全帶扣好，「喀」的一聲之後，車內只剩下嚼口香糖的聲音。

「你怎麼不說話？」她問。

「聽音樂。」Peter立刻打開收音機，並轉到了最不會出錯的鄉村電臺。

「聽這幹嘛！」她嬌嗔：「一把吉他刷個沒完，一番大道理翻來覆去講個沒完沒了，煩死了，要不要煙？」

「不用了。」

「一根煙又不會害死你，況且這也不是什麼『好東西』，嬉皮都剪掉頭髮穿起西裝去上班了，那種隨時隨地都可以嗨，只要做愛不要戰爭的時代已經過去了。」

「做愛嗎？」Peter努力保持鎮定，想起了看過的公路電影，好像永遠也到不了目的地一樣，情節總是總會非常不可思議，當然包括了⋯⋯

「你的臉都紅了。」說著，她的手竟擱在Peter沒有受傷的腿上，「你沒有經驗嗎？」

「你是說⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」Peter吞了吞口水，「那個⋯⋯嗎？可是我很快⋯⋯」

那女人大笑，尖銳的笑聲持續了好久，Peter覺得自己一定是說錯了什麼，但她的聲音漸漸沈穩了下來，「Peter，你是不是看太多電影，很少和『真正的』女生說過話？」

Peter記得這個聲音，「妳是，妳是她⋯⋯妳是魔形女！」大喊：「我早該知道！我早該知道的！」

她的皮膚變成了一片一片的鱗片掀了起來，底層逐漸轉化另一種材質，並且反轉，最後密合，她變成了Peter所見過的模樣——藍色覆滿鱗片的皮膚。

「Charles在忙，所以我代替他來看看你的狀況，沒想到你竟然自己出院了。」她說話的時候仍專注著前方路況，看也不看Peter一眼，「威徹斯特可不是什麼好玩的地方。」

「我希望能見教授一面。」Peter說。

她挑著眉點了點頭。

 

 

車子在學校停下時，應該說是學校的原址，現在擺滿了堆疊整起的木材和磚石，還有鋼筋和鋼板，Peter才剛把自己給挪下車，用背頂了一下，也不知道車門有沒有關好，她就已經把車開走，留下他愣愣地望著眼前的一切，還有坐著輪椅迎面而來的教授。

「Peter，你怎麼那麼快就出院了？」教授說：「這兩天我抽不開身，我還在打算過幾天再去接你⋯⋯」

Peter從背後，那用皮帶綑住固定的地方，拿出了一本書，「這是您借我的書。」

「讀完了嗎？」

「沒有，教授，你聽我說，我⋯⋯我們家總共四個人，用的都是我媽一個人最低額度的醫療保險，所以⋯⋯」Peter試著解釋：「我住不起單人病房，主治醫生說我的傷勢要痊癒至少要三個月，我沒辦法住那麼久，更別說是手術的費用，聽他們說連我的止痛劑都是幾百塊一枝，聽說以後我都不會感到痛了，想到我媽會殺了我的⋯⋯」

「但醫院不會讓你住那麼久，你今天不出院，過兩天也會被趕出去。」教授說：「不必擔心醫療費用的事，我會替你向你母親解釋的。」

可是你又不認識他，不知道她有多可怕，Peter想。

「如果你暫時不想回家，可以留在這裡。」

「真的嗎？」

教授點了點頭，「當然啦！如果情況順利的話，你今晚就可以睡在自己的房間裡了。」

「情況順利？」Peter疑惑地問。「自己的房間？」

順著教授的視線望過去，為數不多的學生們圍上了那堆滿建材的空地，「他們在看什麼？」Peter好奇詢問，但教授還沒回答，Peter已經看到了他，那個控制金屬的男人，飄浮在半空中，將堆放的建材驅使至該去的位置。

「你來得正好，他們要蓋房子了。」教授說：「書你留著慢慢讀。」

「我盡力。」

「很好。」教授滿意地點了點頭，「接下來的一陣子我會很忙碌，但我保證，我會找個人幫你的。」

Peter也點了點頭，目送教授離開。

來得正好？

從前住在地下室很有趣，可以躺在沙發床上看電視，空間寬敞得可以打桌球，擺得下小精靈機台，還有大大小小從外面「拿」回來的東西，但這都是因為老媽怕別人發現有個竊盜狂兒子；沒有人管什麼時候該吃飯睡覺洗澡，愛多晚睡就多晚睡，原來是因為老媽一個人管不了三個小孩，尤其是她喝醉的時候；控制金屬的男人，真有趣，我媽媽以前就認識一個這樣的人⋯⋯什麼好玩的事都有其難以說出口的原因——知道這些原因以後，好玩的事再也好玩不起來了，就連趕在媽媽和妹妹們前面跑上家門前大喊「我第一！」也變得諷刺：歡迎來到成人的世界，充滿挫折、沮喪，還有⋯⋯

來不及。

 

蹣跚地往前走，Peter找到一個視野不錯的前排位置，不是為了看那個男人所展現的能力，在開羅已經看夠了世界奇蹟，但是藏在重重的金屬、可怕的頭盔，還有冰冷的表情後面的究竟是什麼？Peter覺得自己有必要知道。

那是四年級同班的Stephenie在結業典禮上代表致詞時，家長席上那個拿著相機拍個不停的人，在偶而不被相機擋住臉時的樣子。

或許是鄰居Wilkinson先生一路推著拆掉輔助輪的單車，直到他停下腳步放開手，看著Emily騎遠了的樣子。

或者只是當經過不知道誰的門前或後院時，當球穩穩落入手套時，接球的人（有時是投球的人）的樣子。

他臉上的表情，就像是在說：「沒錯，就是這樣，你做得真好，我真為你感到驕傲。」

此刻，眼前的這個人滿足Peter參考別人的經驗所做的一切想像。

唯一的問題是：那些讚嘆和驕傲，不是為了我，Peter想。

「你的腳怎麼包這麼一大包？」約莫十幾歲男生問。

「因為⋯⋯呃⋯⋯車禍，大卡車從旁邊撞上，車子上下轉了好幾圈，最後像被翻過來的烏龜一樣，多虧了安全帶。」是嘛！安全帶！想起那隻塗著艷紅指甲油的手，Peter還是打了一個冷顫。

「好慘。」

「是啊。」

「這些是什麼？」那男生指著Peter包著石膏的整條腿問道。

「『匆促』啊！」

「酷！」

「當然了，反著畫很難的。」

車禍並不是實話，但是實情『有個傢伙仗著自己動作快，洋洋得意地施展了幾招花拳繡腿，不過得意也不過幾微秒，不僅被逮個正著，還被硬生生打斷了腿，這就是事情的經過』實在沒有臉說出口，既使是如此嫻熟於自嘲的人，今天都沒辦法這樣消遣自己，Peter看著那個男人的臉，想像自己如果是那個打敗了大魔王的人，他會給自己什麼樣的表情。

Day5

Having seen lots of movies, and more MVs, Peter is not strange to all those hitchhike stories, and he does not buy it. How can this work? As if you stand by the road, lift your thumb, people will stop their vehicles, what a coincident that they are going to the same way as you, and allow a total stranger aboard. The most important is: why bother? However, when you don't even have a penny in your packet, yes, why bother to bring any, Peter curses secretly, hitchhike seems to be the only option now. 

Since the long hair long beard guy with an XL backpack seems to be very familiar to this, he got his ride really soon. And he is being so nice to leave the paperboard “Detroit, please” to Peter.

Peter revises it as “Westchester, please. not very far”, and stands where the guy stood 10 minutes ago.

A yellow convertible slows down and parks hundreds feet apart. Peter tries to walk there with his crutches, but the car just goes backward on the road, ignores all the rules.

“Get on the car, little buddy.”, the woman mumbles with chewing gum. The sound is too blur to believe. She dresses her blonde hair fluffy and flying to the air, wears something bling but not covering much.

“Buckle up!” She grabs the handler with one hand, and reaches to the seat belt on the assistant seat with the other. Both of them are polished with rouge. 

Peter fasts the seat belt before she does it for him. After a kluck, there is nothing but the sound of chewing between them.  
“Say something!” She says.

“Music” Peter turns on the radio instead, and switches to the safest country channel.

“We are not listening this!” she complains with tender, “Guitar and preaching go on and on and on and on. it’s killing me. Want some cigarette?”

“No, thank you.”

“A cigarette won't kill you, and it is nothing ‘awesome’. Hippies cut their long hair and dress in suit and go to work Wall Street. It is not the time you can get high anywhere anytime. ‘Make love, not war’ has gone.”

“Do you mean sex?” Peter tries to keep calm. He thinks of all the road movies. It seems you can never arrive the destination. The plots are always twist, and always including……

”You are blushing.” she says, and puts her hand on Peter’s thigh, the unwound one, “have you ever had……?”

"Do you mean……that……” Peter tries to swallow, “that…..?But I am fast…..”

The woman laughs, with sharp voice, and laughs. “I must say something wrong.” Peter thinks. When her voice goes down and calmer, she says, “Have you seen too many movies but talked to too few ‘real’ girls, I mean the ‘real’ girls, Peter?” 

Peter remembers the voice. “You are, you are her! You are Mystique!” He cries out, “I should have known it!”

Her skin becomes pieces of scales and raise, and the bottoms of them become another material. They flop and get close again. She becomes what Peter has seen——blue, and covered with scales.

“Charles is being busy, so I went and checked how you are on behalf of him. I didn't expect your discharge.” She focuses on the road when she is talking, without giving a glance to Peter, “There is nothing funny in Westchester.”

“I would like to meet Professor.” Peter says.

She moves her eyebrow and nods.

 

 

The car stops by the school, where the school was actually. Now there are woods and bricks piled up, as well as steel bars. As soon as Peter moves himself off the car, shuts the door with his back, not sure is it properly shut or not yet, she drives the car away and leave him along with all these stuff, and Professor coming forward on his wheel chair.

“Why do you discharge so soon, Peter?” says Professor, “I am stuck in all these today, but I am planning to pick you up couple of days later.”

Peter gets a book from his back, fasten with belt, “I am returning your book.”

“Have you finished it?”

“No. I mean, look, Professor, There are 4 people in my family. We are all using my mom’s insurance, with minimum coverage.” Peter explains, “I cannot afford the single room. And doctor says it takes at least 3 months to recover. I cannot stay for that long. And the expense of the surgery, and morphine, hundreds for a single dose, I feel no pain after knowing how much it costs, since my mom will kill me for this…..”

“The hospital won’t keep you that long. They have to spare room for severer cases. Probably will kick you out no later than 2 days. Don’t worry about the expense, I will take care of it.” Professor says,”And you mom.” 

You don't know my mom. You don’t know how scary she is. Peter thinks.

"You can stay here if you are not ready to go home.”

“Seriously?”

Professor nods, “Of course! If everything goes well, you can sleep in your own room tonight.”

“Everything goes well?” Peter asks, “My own room?”

Peter looks at the direction Professor looks at, the place piled with building material. Students, not many, gathers. “ What are they looking at?” Peter asks. Not being answered yet, Peter sees him already, the man can control metals. He is floating in the air, driving the steel bars to where they should be. 

“You come at the perfect time. They are building the house.” Professor says, ”You can keep the book.”

"I will try my best to read it.”

“Perfect.” Professor nods, “I will be extremely busy in the next months, but I promise I will find someone to help you.”

Peter nods as well, sees Professor off.

Perfect time?

The days in the basement is cozy, lying on the couch, watching TV, playing ping-pong with yourself, playing Pac-man, putting all the stuff “taken” outside, but it is because mom doesn’t want the neighborhood find out that she has a thief son. No one is bossing around, when to eat and when to sleep and when to take a shower, and it is because mom cannot take care of 3 kids by herself, especially when he is drunk. The man can controls metal, it is funny, my mom used to know a guy who can control metal…..Nothing is funny anymore after you realizing the whole story. Even the game Peter used to like best, running ahead of mom and two sisters and being the first to get the door. “I am No. 1!” become so ironic to Peter: welcome to the world of adult, full of frustration, depression, and….

Being too late.

 

Peter stumbles forward, then he finds a spot with good view. Not for what the man can do, I knew it already in Carlo. But I haven't seen what behind all the magnetic lines, horrible helmet, and cold face. I have to know, Peter thinks. 

It probably just like the man behind the camera on the commencement of the 4th grade, where Stephenie was the representer of the class. What he had when he was not totally behind the camera.

Or what Mr. Wilkinson of the next door had. He kept balancing the bicycle without the training wheels until he could not do anymore. He stopped to let go the bicycle, and watched his Emily riding further and further.

Or just like the guy plays pitch and catch with his kid in his backyard, who knows his name is, when the ball is caught steadily in the glove.

What on his face just says, “Yes, just like this, you have done perfect. I have been so proud of you.”

What Peter sees right here, right now, fits to every single observation he has made.

The only thing is: all the complement and pride are not for me. Peter things.

“How did you get this?” a boy about ten asks.

“Because of……you know……car accident. Yes, I was in the car hitter by the truck from right side. The car flopped and flopped and flopped. It’s seat belt saves my life.” Of course, seat belt, and the hand with read polish.

“Too bad.”

“Yes.”

“And what are these?” the boy points to the drawing on Peter’s cast leg. 

“It is ‘Rush’.” 

“Cool!”

“Of course! it is hard to draw upside down.”

 

Car accident is a lie, but the truth that “Somebody thought he was too fast to catch. He had showed off for about ...... couples of mini seconds. Then he’s been caught and beaten up.” is too humiliating to mention, even for one who is so used to self-deprecation. Not today, Peter watches the man, images. If it is me who defeat the Apocalypse guy, what kind of expression he will show me?


	2. Day11

Day 11

早上八點，Peter依照約定走向教授的新辦公室。

本以為教授會在那裡等他，但是映入眼簾的，卻是辦公室中間架起的黑板，和黑板前的那張課桌椅——制式得像公立小學一樣。

有人靠著窗站著，逆著早晨的陽光，只看得到對方的剪影。「我是Peter，是教授要我來的。」Peter試著和那個人打招呼。

「坐。」

對方只是簡短地指示，甚至沒有自我介紹，是Peter聽出了他的聲音，不知道是黑板和課桌椅令人緊張，還是即將和他面對面叫人忐忑，Peter想推開椅子坐下，一推才發現桌椅是連在一起的，好不容易把拐杖放到一旁坐下，打石膏的腳放在桌腳間顯得侷促，又把那隻腳給移出來，每個動作都笨拙得不行，發出了一連串惹人厭的噪音。

他並沒有流露出不耐的表情，事實上他自始都不曾看Peter一眼，直到乒乒乓乓的聲響終於停歇，他轉過身來，遞給Peter一張紙，還有一支鉛筆。

「寫出26個英文字母，大寫和小寫都要，印刷體或草書體不拘。」說完，他又背過身去，在這間辦公室裡踱起了步，皮鞋踏在木質地板上發出咚咚的聲響，還不像一首歌一樣有抓得到的節奏，他的每一步，總是比Peter預料得更晚⋯⋯「好了沒？」催促的聲音卻來得比預料得早，Peter連忙低下頭，把剩下的完成。

「好⋯⋯」Peter還沒說完話，他就把那張紙抽走，一邊看著只一邊繼續踱步，咚、咚、咚⋯⋯他的腳步聲更慢了。

也更沈重了，他終於站定，看了看手上的那張紙，又看了看Peter，「你的程度，比Charles告訴我的還糟糕，美國的義務教育都是這樣的嗎？」

Peter想解釋，但是那個男人的問句並不是要聽Peter的意見，他繼續說：「所謂的小寫，並不是把大寫字體寫得比較小，你的程度糟透了，要從頭開始。」轉過身去執起粉筆，開始在黑板上寫下26個英文字母，大寫跟著小寫，他寫了幾個字母之後又狠狠地擦掉，「不，草體對你而言還太早。」他自言自語著重寫。

 

Peter跟著他把黑板上的字母唸過了一遍，又遵從他的吩咐，把黑板上的東西通通抄下來，他檢查過一遍後，點了點頭。

然後要Peter抄寫二十遍。

「為什麼我非得要抄那麼多遍？」Peter提出抗議。

「連英文字母都不會寫的人，不是我。」他說：「這是我唯一知道的方法，如果你有其他更好的辦法，現在就可以下課，我是說真的。」並作勢收拾東西，「但是我明天會小考，如果你沒辦法把26個字母寫全對的話，你就得乖乖按照我的方法。」

「就聽你的吧！老大！」

「不要跟我稱兄道弟的，叫我Lehnsherr先生。」

「Lehnsherr先生，我在寫的時候，你會留在這裡嗎？」

「當然了，我必須隨時要檢查你寫得對不對。」

儘管『Lehnsherr先生』的表情其實說的是『你在講什麼廢話？』，Peter還是回答：「是的，Lehnsherr先生。」偷偷用鉛筆敲打著下巴，就像打鼓一樣，如果現在不是學Geddy Lee唱腔的好時機。


	3. Day12

Day 12

「昨天Peter學得怎麼樣？」

『第一天上課，連字母都不會寫，現在應該會了⋯⋯19個了吧！』

「有點耐心，給他一點時間。」

『是你要我做，我才做的⋯⋯』

「Erik，別忘了，等一下Peter就會過來了。」

『還有一個小時，我們還有很多事可以做。』

「我不希望你把衣服弄亂，我喜歡看你這麼穿，況且我好不容易才把你從床上弄起來。」

『你小心一點就不會弄亂了。』

「坐上桌去。」

Peter並不是起得早，而是混了整夜沒睡，也不是有意偷聽，只是一開始聽到了自己的名字，想瞭解一下這兩個人對自己的看法，但是聽下去才發現不太對勁，就像撞見了自己的爸媽在那個一樣尷尬，不對，這並不完全是比喻。接下來Peter聽見的，不只是像是骨瓷餐具和金屬托盤被推開後喀喀作響的聲音。

 

「Peter你早啊！」教授放下手上啜飲的茶杯，「我們正聊起你，Erik說你過去的學校雖然沒有善盡責任，但是你進步得很快。」

「你遲到了十分鐘。」那男人剛剛還低頭對著教授微笑，立刻扳起了面孔。

「以為是誰害的啊！」Peter低聲碎唸著坐下，剛剛還得要找地方閒晃一個小時，一個小時還不夠⋯⋯

教授滑著輪椅過來，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，「我知道這不是你的錯。」低聲說：「我向你保證，這種事會一而再、再而三地發生，你最好習慣。」

Peter猜想自己的臉一定紅透了，「教授，我想，這種事情很難⋯⋯」也許，曬黑一點比較看不出臉紅，醫生不是交代要多曬太陽嗎？

「也是，Erik的脾氣就是這樣，我過了二十年都沒辦法習慣。」教授似乎故意忽視尷尬的部分，「也請你多給他一點時間。」

 

今天的課和前幾天的一樣無聊，教授才剛離開，那男人就又端上一付沒耐心的面孔，「把紙筆拿出來」他說：「小考。」

「為什麼一直要小考？」Peter抗議。

「這樣我才知道你哪些會哪些不會。」他說：「我不想浪費時間，快點。」

而那男人對著Peter交上的答案很不滿意，「不是已經講過好幾次了嗎？為什麼這次你又不會了？那你上次是怎麼寫對的？」

「用猜的啊！」

「你給我搞清楚，盡可能作答和投機取巧是不一樣的，如果你是要拿分數拿學位或者其他任何利益交換，我不反對你用猜的，但我只是想知道你究竟會了什麼、什麼還不會，沒有分數可以給你。」他指著應該是學校大門還是什麼的方向說：「出了Charles的學校也拿不到學分或文憑，所以你就省了這一招吧！我真不曉得你以前讀的那些學校是怎麼讓你畢業的？」

「作弊。」

「你說什麼？」他疑惑地看著Peter。

「作弊啊！」Peter說：「成績太差的話，就要參加補救教學，老師還要約談家長，可是我要回家照顧妹妹，而且和老師訪談只會讓老媽頭痛，酒喝得更多⋯⋯不只是為了我自己，是為了大家的方便⋯⋯」

「說老實話，我也很頭痛，但是從現在起，給我老老實實回答，不要猜題。」

「是⋯⋯是的。」Peter戰戰兢兢地回答。

 

那男人終於不再逼問Peter了，轉過身寫黑板，突然放鬆的Peter忍不住打了一個長長的哈欠⋯⋯這哈欠實在太長了，在嘴巴還張得老開時，Peter就知道自己完蛋了，任誰都不可能忽略這個哈欠。

「我一開始就想問你這個問題了，你昨晚幾點睡？」

「十一點。」

「少騙我了，我可以清楚看見你的黑眼圈。」

「我是說早上十一點。」Peter硬著頭皮承認：「平常我都是天亮了才睡，但是因為這是一大早，所以我只好撐過去，將近中午再睡⋯⋯」

「那你半夜都在做什麼了不起的事？為了罪惡的城市懲奸除惡嗎？」

「看電視⋯⋯」

「抱歉我沒聽懂⋯⋯」

「看電視，還有聽音樂，有時候打電動玩具，不過這裡沒有電動玩具⋯⋯」

「我真不敢相信。」那男人說，Peter甚至能聽到嗡嗡的共振聲響，想偷看一下四周究竟是什麼東西隨之顫動，他的眼光狠狠盯了過來，「頂著一顆漿糊腦袋，果然什麼也學不會，你給我聽好了，我真不敢相信我要一次糾正你那麼多問題，我不管你是住單人房還是什麼，從今天起，給我按照這間學校的就寢時間睡覺，對，晚上九點，不准晚一分鐘，也不准提早，你就是因為遊手好閒，白天睡覺，晚上才睡不著⋯⋯」

「可是醫生也交代不可以亂跑⋯⋯」Peter說得有點心虛。

「醫生一定交代了什麼復健動作是打著石膏時該做的，什麼是拆了石膏該做的。」那男人完全沒上當，「我會盯著你確實做完，對，我會盯著你，親眼看著你上床睡覺，半夜還會到你房間突襲檢查，看你是不是在床上好好睡覺，如果你膽敢起來偷看電視⋯⋯」

「會怎樣？」Peter回嘴，「難道你要打我屁股嗎？」

「我會讓你沒有電視可看，沒有收音機可以聽，就連你隨身聽放的卡帶也統統都不能聽，你知道我辦得到的。」

Peter知道他絕對辦得到，只好點了點頭。


	4. Day13

Day 13

這堂課上得很不順利，所以當甜美的女聲說著「打擾了，我是來為教授整理書的」時，Peter真的非常感謝她，將自己從支離破碎的這堂課和那男人的嚴峻表情中解救出來，那男人大概也很慶幸可以暫時從愚蠢的對話中解脫。

Jean，是她蓋了這棟房子（那男人對木造的部分沒輒，哈），是她打敗了大魔王，也就是說，Peter現在可以坐在這裡和那男人大眼瞪小眼，完全都要感謝眼前這位清新甜美的少女，甚至那男人的表情都變得親切，不再嚴峻得像是自己做錯每件事，尤其是存在於這世界上啦！

「請進，我們需要把這裡讓給妳做事嗎？」除了態度，那男人的用字遣詞都變得溫和了，Peter翻著白眼，誇張但無聲地學他說話。

「我只是要把圖書館放不下的書拿來這裡分類、上架，不會打擾你們上課的。」Jean說：「但如果你們堅持的話，我也可以等一下再來。」

「完全沒有關係，需要幫忙的地方儘管說。」那男人話中有話地瞥了一眼Peter，「只是不是每個人都幫得上忙。」

Peter在那男人背後回敬了一個鬼臉。

 

課堂的氣氛似乎真的因為有個女生在而溫馨許多，儘管她只是站在書櫃旁，將每一本經過她面前的書引導向正確的位置，就連那男人的聲音也變得像春天一樣，這實在，這也未免太偏心太現實了吧？如果我像她一樣是女生，而且還是這麼一個聰明、漂亮、乖巧、溫柔的女生，Peter想著所有班上討老師喜歡的女同學，所得到過的讚美，想像那男人會多麼樂於對這樣的女兒展現父愛⋯⋯  
「你是怎麼了？p、q、b、d為什麼還是分不出來？至少你應該很清楚p是哪一個，和大寫一樣。」

幻想很快就被打斷了，意識到自己挨罵了，Peter覺得有義務頂嘴，「你不是說小寫不是大寫寫得比較小嗎？為什麼又說它們一樣？你說小寫和大寫不一樣，可是又說小寫是為了抄寫方便而形成的，那麼如果我覺得寫大寫就夠方便了，是不是就不需要小寫了？」這樣你就再也維持不住客氣的形象，一定會發脾氣的，Peter想，等著那男人臉色丕變大聲咒罵。

他的臉色的確變了，「我真的不懂，只不過是字母，為什麼有人連這個都不會？」他遮住了臉，Peter聽不清楚他低頭的喃喃自語，「波蘭語有39個字母⋯⋯Nina兩歲就會自己唸故事書⋯⋯」

他離開前說的話，Peter總算聽清楚了，那是：「我想，Charles找錯人了。」

Peter沒料到會是這樣，反握著鉛筆的手，刺向另一隻手在桌上攤開的五隻手指間空隙，來來回回，沒辦法出去透透氣的時候，也只能玩這種把戲解悶了。  
「你這樣瞞著他，對你沒有一點好處。」Jean的聲音從身後飄過來，她從頭到尾近距離觀賞了一齣好戲，現在是發表感想的時候了。

「難道妳要去跟他說『先生，我知道一些你可能感興趣的事情』嗎？」Peter轉過頭回嘴：「我當時以為自己死定了，所以告訴魔形女這件事，沒想到她立刻把這件事告訴暴風女，現在大家都知道了吧！」

「我不是說『那件事』，他們傳小道消息又不會經過我。」Jean仍然專心把書導引到應該去的位置，「閱讀障礙並不是文盲，十九世紀初的傳教士都有辦法用拼音法標記陌生語言，讓不識方塊字的信眾輕鬆讀懂聖經了，老實說，你剛剛的表現比文盲還要糟。」

「因為我笨嘛！」Peter嘲諷地說：「不像某個萬事通小姐。」

「如果你認為耍點小聰明，先說自己笨、先認輸，就不用擔心事與願違的難堪。」Jean把最後一本書放好，轉身離開，「那就真的太笨了。」她說。

「喂！這句話我真的聽不懂了！什麼意思啊！」Peter喊著：「解釋清楚再走啊！」

 

教授果然在圖書館裡，而那男人就站在教授身邊，兩人看著窗外，沈默了許久才又開始說話。

太遠了，得要很仔細聽，才能聽到他們的低聲交談。

「德軍佔領區的學校都講德語，當然俄軍佔領區的就講俄語，我們這些小孩子，上學前在家裡都講波蘭語，到了學校突然就不能講了，那些穿著軍裝的女老師，本來還輕聲細語帶著溫柔的笑容和小學生說話，卻突然搧人耳光，你根本不知道你做錯了什麼。」那男人說：「這些印象都已經很模糊了，還比不上同學臉上的手指印清晰，畢竟只上了一兩年學，後來⋯⋯」

只見教授輕撫著他的背，那是舉起手所能及的高度。

「繞了世界一大圈，在德國講德語在美國講英語在阿根廷講西班牙語，但是回到了故鄉，發現我已經不太會講母語了，不，只要沈默一點，意見少一點，日常的對話其實很好打發的。」那男人說：「但你對孩子的問題沒辦法敷衍，你相信嗎？大部份的時候得要用英語，我真的不是個好爸爸，各方面都不及格。」

「至少，你有機會⋯⋯」

「不！教授！」Peter喊出聲之後，才發現他們都轉過頭看著自己，「我⋯⋯」

「你也希望最好換成別人吧？」那男人說：「我剛剛才和Charles說到我幫不上忙，我想我明天就可以離開⋯⋯」

不！不要走！「是我騙了你！」Peter急切地說：「我假裝我不會寫小寫字母，因為我覺得要人從字母開始太瞧不起人了，但我沒機會解釋，我也不是分不清楚mopq，但是已經裝了就要裝到底，我⋯⋯」

「是bdpq。」那男人說。

「對。」Peter說：「我很抱歉，這個玩笑開太大了，我自己也沒想到，現在說對不起可能太晚了，我想我又，搞砸了⋯⋯」越說越小聲，這種低劣的玩笑，換來一陣痛罵，甚至一頓老拳都不為過，Peter緊閉著眼睛等待接下來的懲罰。

「你早就知道了，對不對？」那男人說話時有一種來自於傷感的淡漠，「Charles，為什麼不告訴我？」

教授看著那男人，什麼也不說，許久之後，緩緩將視線轉向Peter，「你認為呢？」那視線彷彿是在告訴Peter『我知道你為什麼這麼做』，儘管連Peter自己都沒有答案。

「我不知道，也許你認為孩子說謊都是有理由的，不需要大驚小怪，還等於變相鼓勵他們，『我說謊大人會注意我，那我就多說幾次』⋯⋯或許你很為他的自尊著想，不想讓我知道他的小秘密，怕我當面揭穿他給他難堪⋯⋯有太多理由了。」那男人說：「但我不知道，Charles，我不知道。」

Peter一直沒發現那男人在不刻薄的時候，聲音聽起來如此疲憊，想開口說什麼，卻想不到適當的說詞，這時候教授開口了。

 

「也或許，我和Peter是共謀，串通好要整你。」教授說。

Peter大驚失色，不要害我啊教授，就算那男人不會對你怎麼樣，但是並沒有什麼能阻止他對我怎麼樣啊！怎麼辦怎麼辦？

「我不相信。」

對，不要相信，教授怎麼可能想出那麼低級的玩笑。

教授低頭笑得眼睛都瞇上了，搖了搖頭，又搖了搖頭，抬起頭來，說的卻是：「好吧！我承認，我是首謀。」

「什麼？」

「我是首謀。」教授說：「我想看看你被騙的反應，一定很有趣，當然我最想知道的，是你到底要多久才會自己發現⋯⋯」

「Charles啊⋯⋯我想也只有你，能用摯誠的表情，對我說這些取笑的話。」那男人沉吟著：「Peter，你走吧！我還有話要和Charles說。」

沒有我的事了嗎？Peter拄著枴杖，笨重地走著，敲在木質地板上咚、咚的聲音，伴隨著Peter尷尬地走出圖書館。

「別忘了，明天早上，八點。」就在Peter即將走上門廊前，那男人提醒。  
「嗯，我知道了。」Peter應了一聲，不置可否地繼續走著，的確，能夠繼續這一切固然令人雀躍（既使不能真的跳起來，Peter看了看自己的腿），但是坦承之後就真的能解決一切問題，相處融洽嗎？那男人活在自己想像中的時間已經太久了，當他終於從Peter的腦中走入現實世界，著實令人大失所望——他對自己的每一個輕蔑的表情，都像是在說：『如果我有小孩，絕對不希望他像你一樣』，這還是在不知情的狀況，如果他知道了，是不是只剩下失望？  
這樣拖著一條腿和石膏走路真的好累，Peter得靠在走廊牆上休息一會兒才能繼續走。

 

『Charles，我真的不懂，我不懂你為什麼要讓我來為Peter上課，好，照你說的，陪他讀書，我不像你，我不懂教育的理論，而且一點耐心也沒有，我甚至覺得，隨便哪一個學生都可以做得比我好，為什麼是我？』

發現靠在木造的隔間牆上竟然聽得比較清晰，Peter幾乎要把整個耳朵貼在牆上了。

「沒有人天生就什麼都會的，Erik，事實上，我們生來什麼也不會，所以得花上一輩子的時間摸索，沒有誰生來就會當老師，但人類的經驗就這樣傳承下來了。」教授說著自己笑了起來，「也沒有誰生來就會當父母，迎接新生命總是手忙腳亂的。」

『也許就是什麼也不知道，才能這樣毫無顧忌地繁衍，如果他們對於這個世界的嚴苛有一丁點的概念，在把小孩帶到世界上之前就會多考慮一下。』

最好是這樣，Peter想。

「為什麼不是另一種可能？正是因為知道世界有多糟，知道自己有多麼渺小、多麼無力改變，才會把希望寄託在下一代身上。」

『等著下一代來解決自己解決不了的問題，這種寄託不僅不負責任，也毫無道理。』

「的確，也許這個世界變壞的速度，遠超過我們想像，我承認，有時候我們只能瞪著巨大的難題束手無策，但有時候，就只差那麼一點點⋯⋯」

教授不說話了嗎？還是他只是講得比較小聲一點？Peter很想知道教授所說的那一點點，究竟是差在哪裡，對Peter而言，和那男人之間相處的問題，就像對某些人而言座頭鯨的保育一樣重要，最好同時能夠拯救座頭鯨，還有這段父子關係，Peter想著，直到聽見了如同鯨魚噴水前，那巨大的吐氣聲。

 

Day 14

那男人用手掐住兩邊的太陽穴，「這已經是字體最大的版本了，你也用尺把底下的行數擋住，一次只看一行，而且，約翰史坦貝克為社會底層發聲，作品用字遣詞已經夠簡單了，為什麼你還是唸不出來？」

「我⋯⋯」Peter說：「我包石膏的腳會癢，我沒辦法專心！」並試著將手指伸進石膏與腿的縫隙中，「你看，因為肌肉萎縮了些，所以比較容易伸進去了。」

「藉口一堆。」

「不管你相不相信，總之這是真的很癢，我已經很多天沒洗到那裡了。」

「再包也沒幾天了，接下來我看你還找什麼藉口。」那男人嘆了口氣，「癢的話就用你手上的那把尺伸進去搔吧！至少它總算派上了用場。」


	5. Day29

Day 29

現在是早上八點，應該是要跟著那男人一起上課的時間，呃，不對，教授說是讀書，是讀書的時間，但是Peter現在站在門前等著那男人，他應該把車子開來這邊的，但是不知道是在選車的時候難以下定決心，不對啊！教授不是只剩下一輛黃色敞篷車，也就是Raven開來醫院的那輛，還有什麼問題？

前院大門口傳來喇叭聲，連按了幾下，向外望去，那男人正揮著手，Peter只好用兩隻手揮，眼看他揮得更用力，看來是沒弄懂，Peter只好再指指自己的腳。

終於，那輛黃色敞篷車開到了Peter的正前方。

「今天早上的份做了沒？」

「當然做了。」

「你今天就要拆石膏了，很期待嗎？」那男人就讓Peter自己笨拙地開門、上車，心不在焉地說著。

「可是還沒有拆啊！」Peter抱怨，「你載教授的時候，都會把車停在他面前，幫他開門，甚至還會抱他上下車，為什麼就只會對我在門口按喇叭？」

「我忘記了。」那男人毫不掩飾，「你又不是他。」

「如果你不是早上忙著親熱，你就會記得，而且還會記得拉上褲拉鍊。」

那男人直覺伸手拂過。

「逮到你了！」Peter說：「我只是隨口講講，沒想到你們真的一大早就親熱，熱得忘記了要帶我去醫院的事。」

「我和Charles早餐，聊得久了些，不是你想的那樣。」

「是嘛！『早——餐』。」Peter誇張地點了點頭，「我懂。」

看來是說中了，風沙吹得那男人忍不住瞇上了眼睛，管他的，他閉著眼睛都能操控這種機器，一點也不用擔心，Peter自顧自地戴上了護目鏡，接著是耳機，然後同時按下了卡帶機的「快轉」和「播放」鍵，世界就只剩下音樂，回頭瞥見那男人的嘴巴一張一合了幾下，似乎想要辯駁什麼，不過Peter才不想理他。

 

「坐！」那男人不知道什麼時候推來了輪椅，Peter看了一眼，座椅被磨得泛白並不是問題，但旁邊豎起一根吊點滴的支架，十分惱人，正在猶豫時那男人說：「你不是很愛坐輪椅？坐啊！」

「愛死了。」懶得跟那男人吵，Peter坐進了輪椅，抱著拐杖，把腳往裡面縮，以免橫衝直撞的時候會撞到牆腳或其他物品，任憑那男人推著輪椅在走廊上穿梭，又進進出出電梯好幾回，就是不告訴他放射科在地下室電梯旁邊，門一開就看得到的地方。

 

Peter在診間外面滑著輪椅，一下子將前端抬起，一下子又翹起了一邊的輪子，不耐煩地問：「還要等多久啦！」

「不要再玩輪椅了，我警告你，不要逼我動手。」那男人說。

「我沒辦法，停不下來。」Peter望向候診間，「別人都沒有意見啊！」

「那是因為他們都老得聽不到你製造的噪音，就算聽到了，也沒有力氣提出抗議，只能默默咒罵幾句。」

「只有老得動不了的才會乖乖坐好。」Peter抗議：「我只是腿斷了。」

「只有老得聽不見也看不見的，才不會在乎你又搞什麼花樣。」那男人站起身，「與其跟你在這邊爭論這種毫無意義的事情，我想自己走走靜一靜，你有什麼需要嗎？最好沒有。」

「我要小便。」

這個答案令那男人挫敗，「你說真的嗎？」

「假的，而且我才不要有人在我旁邊看我小便，根本尿不出來。」Peter說：「我想要泡泡糖⋯⋯」

「幾歲了還吃泡泡糖⋯⋯」話還沒說完，那男人就帶著叨念走開了，「當我的行動會變得遲緩，眼睛看不清楚，大著嗓門問一百遍已經問過的問題，旁人用力吼出來的答案也聽不懂，只能點點頭，下一秒全忘光，Charles，你能不能為我記住⋯⋯去他的，我甚至不知道我能不能活到那一天呢！」

那男人一定以為我聽不見，但我是腿斷了不是聾了，Peter想，不過這任務夠讓他消磨時間了，Peter打賭他一定不知道哪裡買得到泡泡糖，反正也來不及告訴他剛才在地下室轉來轉去時看到了一台販賣機。

 

「你看這一條長的，是用來固定住你的小腿骨用的，一截一截這些的是把它栓上去的骨釘，你看這是剛開完刀時拍的，現在這一張顯示骨頭正在癒合，而且癒合得很不錯呢！」醫生用欣賞傑作般的語調，只差沒有真的說出『我很厲害吧！』另外也不忘讚美Peter：「看得出來復健做得很認真，你看這裡，你會不會奇怪，明明受傷的又不是膝蓋，為什麼要拍那邊，這是為了要看你有沒有關節沾黏。」

復健做得當然很認真啊！那男人本來嫌那些壓腳板、勾腳掌的動作太過簡單，數量也太少，但是見自己每被壓一次就痛得哀嚎一次，總算是相信自己沒有打混。對這個讚美，Peter只能乾笑。  
「既然石膏固定得很好，你也恢復得很好⋯⋯」Peter滿心期待地等著醫生的宣布。

 

「那麼再包一個月就可以拆石膏了，你走路的時候也可以只用一支拐杖，試著放一點點重量在右腳上了。」醫生說。

「這跟講好的不一樣啊！不是說一個月就可以拆石膏的嗎？」Peter抗議。

「不是說一個月嗎？」診間的門突然被推開，那男人門也沒敲就直接闖進來，也毫不掩飾自己聽到了剛才的對話。

「先生，你哪位？」醫生板起臉孔，「為了病患隱私，閒雜人等請出去。」

「我是病患的父親。」

在那一瞬間，Peter的血液幾乎要結凍了，那男人是怎麼知道的？怎麼可能不知道，早就傳開了，你實在不應該隨便把秘密告訴她⋯⋯

 

但是下一秒鐘Peter就知道怎麼回事了，那男人只是假裝自己是病患的親人，就可以大搖大擺地闖進診間。

「你父親是什麼時候可以走路的？」不過醫生也沒有那麼笨。

那是教授，Peter差點驚呼出聲，痛和麻醉交互作用，在清醒與昏迷之間，似乎有教授曾經在自己床前和醫生討論自己的模糊印象⋯⋯

「Charles？」那男人輕呼。

「那是我繼父。」Peter連忙解釋，但只是為了化解尷尬的氣氛，並不指望醫生會相信這種事。

「欸⋯⋯隨便你們。」醫生說：「不過，再怎麼樣，我也不可能告訴小腿嚴重粉碎骨折的患者說一個月就可以拆石膏的啊？你這資訊是從哪裡來的啊？」

「難道回診不是為了拆石膏嗎？」那男人插嘴。

「當然不是，回診是為了追蹤復原情況。」

抓到罪魁禍首了！Peter和醫生都瞪了那男人一眼，那男人發現自己的錯誤，直到他們走出診間前都沒再多說一句話。

 

「要不要吃泡泡糖？」在車上，那男人從口袋裡掏出一大把好幾盒的泡泡糖。他一定是找到了販賣機了，Peter默默地拿了一盒拆開，狠狠嚼著。

在幾個吹起又被爆破的泡泡之後，Peter才說：「我以為今天之後我就自由了，沒想到還要再包這鬼東西一個月，你一定會覺得，多一個月有什麼大不了的，但如果你的動作是別人的一千倍時，這一個對我來說，就是一千個月，倒不如判我個終生監禁算了。」

「可是我看你也沒做什麼正經事⋯⋯」

「你不懂這對我的意義啦！」Peter說：「我這個人出生到現在，沒有什麼可以讓人為我感到驕傲的，也沒什麼可以自豪的，如你所見，我很不聰明，三歲小孩都能做好的事情，我竟然不會，真是笑死人了，除了動作快之外，我這個人簡直是徹頭徹尾的廢物。」

「你再繼續這樣抱怨下去，才真是廢物⋯⋯」那男人不中聽的話說到一半，竟然自己住了嘴，他仍然毫無必要地直視前方開車，但嘴裡喃喃低聲叨唸著：「如果是Charles的話就知道該怎麼說了，如果Charles會說什麼呢？⋯⋯」

「教授會說：『一個人的價值與其血統無關，而是決定於他當下的選擇』。」Peter說：「教授上課時講的。」

「什麼課？」那男人難得展現了好奇心，「Charles還說了什麼？」

「然後⋯⋯」Peter說：「然後我就睡著了。」

那男人搖了搖頭，Peter以為他會說什麼『沒用的東西』這類的評價，但他說的卻是：「這就是Charles，我們二十年來爭論的都是這類的問題。」一提到教授，不誇張，那男人眼角和嘴唇的線條都鬆動了，他不禁微笑了起來，又搖了搖頭，「你不用管我們之間的爭論，你想知道的很簡單，對Charles而言，他關心每一個學生，他甚至把身邊每個人都當學生關心，不像那些勢利眼的學校還得先看看你老爸是誰，哈！」

 

那男人試圖說笑，卻講了一個最爛的笑話。

事實上那天Peter從來沒有那麼認真過，既然已經不可避免地談到了『種族主義』，就不能避免地提到納粹德國的種族純淨政策，還有集中營。教授沒有用課本也不寫黑板，視線儘管在不同的學生身上巡梭，卻像是對著自己說話。

「是嗎？如果我只是一個普通的廢物，教授會讓我留在這裡嗎？」

「我想Charles不介意。」

「那你呢？如果我只是一個普通人，你會在這裡跟我耗嗎？」

「我會在這裡跟你耗是因為Charles。」那男人說的是實話，而實話果然很殘酷，Peter想，但他又繼續說：「既然Charles如此重視你，你一定有你的價值。」

「說了跟沒說一樣。」Peter吹了一個泡泡，又啪地弄扁。

「你救了他們。」那男人說：「當我正在做蠢事，沒想到一切後果的時候，你救了當時在學校裡的所有人，他們還有一條命能夠在新校舍裡繼續上課，都要歸功於你。」

啪的一聲又是一個泡泡，「並不是每個人。」Peter說。

 

Day 30

「Erik！打擾一下，我有話要跟Peter說，很快。」魔形女以藍色的姿態出現在教授辦公室門前，對著Peter招著手。

「Raven！」那男人從書本上抬起頭來，「過了那麼久，最後妳還是寧可把妳的美麗隱藏起來嗎？」Peter這才注意到她穿著一襲白色套裝。

「這是一所學校，大部份的學生都未成年耶！」

「Charles說妳要教他們如何面對現實世界的危險，那為什麼不一開始就讓他們看到真實的全貌呢？」

「Erik你閉嘴，我是來找Peter的。」她說：「我成立了一個特別小組，做些特別危險的戰鬥訓練，不手下留情，玩真的，怎麼樣，你會參加吧？」

「Raven，妳再怎麼樣學年輕人講話也不會讓妳和他們打成一片，接受現實吧！妳雖然外貌老得慢，但妳的年紀已經⋯⋯」

「我等一下再來收拾你，Erik。」她走向Peter，「你要不要參加？」

「我很樂意可以加入妳的戰鬥訓練。」Peter覺得自己在說場面話，「但是我這個樣子可能沒有辦法。」指指自己的腳無奈地說。

「你又不是永遠要包石膏，一開始你可以先在旁邊看啊！」她說：「那就這麼說定囉！明天上午八點，在訓練室。」

「可是我要上課啊！」Peter對著她的背影提醒。

「你可以請假。」那男人頭也不抬，「但是現在給我回來繼續，還有，明天我會跟著你去，你只能在旁邊看著，不准逞強。」

「喔。」Peter應了一聲。

「別忘了，你的腿上還有一根長釘子和二十二根固定的螺絲。」書啪地一聲闔上，「給我好好地回話。」

「是的，先生。」


	6. Day57

Day 57

「剛拆下石膏，雖然可以走路了，但因為你的肌肉在這兩個月萎縮得很厲害，接下來要從和緩的重量訓練開始，一步步讓兩隻腳的肌肉平衡，在這段時間嚴禁劇烈運動，像是打籃球、跑步⋯⋯」醫生一邊寫著處方一邊叮嚀，Peter滿臉寫著的不情願應該是看在眼裡了，「你現在肌肉和骨骼的強度都不夠，如果冒然用過去的習慣運動，很可能造成二次傷害。」

Peter預期那男人會在醫生交代事情時插嘴，附和著人家講些消遣自己的話，但他只是站在那裡不發一語，他今天一反往常地沈默，不但開車過來時一句話也沒說，進診間也竟然不發表高見，現在當Peter搓著自己的腿，搓下一堆老廢角質，揉成了一顆球，往經過的人彈去，他也一聲不吭。

「老頭子今天很反常唷！」Peter說，「那讓我講一件剛才看到的事吧！很有趣的。」

那男人不置可否，只是默默地為Peter遞上另一隻鞋。

和腳上這隻穿了兩個月的運動鞋相比後，才發現兩個月已經可以讓一隻鞋變得夠舊，「等我摳完腳再穿，我要抓個過癮。」而另一隻鞋還簇新著，「你記不記得剛剛推我到地下室照Ｘ光片時走錯了路，走廊盡頭有間奇怪的房間，地上貼著膠布，寫著『此線之後禁止金屬』，簡直就像打開門之後，可以看到你對我招手似的。」

「所以呢？」看來他不覺得這有什麼好笑，更可能是他不喜歡人家開他坐牢的玩笑，Peter想，但還是勉強繼續講下去，既然他問了。  
「那房間的門上貼著一張紙，紙上寫得密密麻麻的：『禁止將一切金屬製品攜入核磁共振室，戒指項鍊都不可以，耳環鼻環肚環什麼的不先拆下來到時候你就知道了。講過幾千遍了，MRI跟Ｘ光不一樣，輻射量是零，再說一次，是零，所以不用緊張兮兮穿什麼鉛衣，但是鋼圈內衣也是要脫掉的，理由同上。不要給我把輪椅推進來，更不要因為我說不准就偷偷推進來，到時候你就會看到輪椅飛起來，撞上那台三百萬的機器⋯⋯』你難道不會想說到底要有多絕望才會寫出這種東西嗎？」

「如果沒有用上全大寫，那就代表還不夠崩潰⋯⋯」那男人不以為然地說：「我會把輪椅被吸起來的景象拍下來，讓不識字的人也一目了然⋯⋯」卻又突然陷入了沈默，不知道在想些什麼。

「這麼說來是沒有用上全大寫，事實上那張字條大小寫不分⋯⋯」

「你看懂了！」那男人抓住Peter大喊：「你看懂了！你看懂了！」

當Peter還在發愣，不知道這個笑話到底哪裡出了問題時，那男人又滔滔不絕地說：「我花了那麼久的時間讓你唸文學名家的作品，但是你什麼都讀不懂，可是一張腦殘的字條你就讀懂了，難道關鍵就是內容要配合你的程度，和你一樣腦殘嗎？」

「喂！」Peter什麼沒聽懂，但是『腦殘』兩個字可是聽懂了，正要提出抗議，他卻緊緊抱住自己。

「我真為你感到驕傲。」

這句話Peter可是確確實實地聽懂了。

 

 

直到Peter第二次提醒他抱得有點太久了時，他才不好意思地放開手。

別人可能不會發現，Peter可是清清楚楚看見他企圖掩飾的眼淚，「而且你還哭了。」Peter不留情地說出來。

 

Day58

放下書時已經是凌晨兩點了，熬夜對Peter而言並不陌生，但通常是為了看恐怖片打電動破關，為了一本書熬夜這還是頭一遭，況且最近還有人會嚴格控管自己的作息，時間一到，就把臥室的門反鎖，我又不會熄燈以後偷偷跑出去參加舞會，Peter嘀咕著。

對啊！今天怎麼沒檢查呢？Peter緩緩走向門邊，門並沒上鎖。

不用拐杖走起路來真是輕鬆，Peter沒空揣想為什麼今天門沒鎖，享受著輕盈的雙腿，不知不覺竟然一下子就走出了大門，再一下子，回過頭時，那棟大宅已經遠得只剩下一盞燈火，那是誰的房間呢？

想著想著就又不知不覺地靠近了，窗子半掩著，窗簾還隨著夜風輕輕捲動，房間裡的光透了出來，照著人影晃動，Peter還來不及考慮這樣做好嗎？就已經沿著排水管往上爬到那扇窗外。

Peter看見教授赤裸著身體趴在床上，睜大了雙眼，一動也不動，如果不是他的手還漫無目的地在床單上輕撫著，簡直是嚇壞人了，Peter鬆了一口氣。

但另一隻手攀上了教授的肩膀，那是一隻寬闊的大手，在教授的肩膀和手臂上撫摸著，然後從那從燈光照不到的暗處，那男人傾身親吻剛才撫摸過的肌膚。

糟糕了，Peter聽不出教授所發出的聲音究竟是嘆息抑或呻吟，也不知道他們的夜晚即將結束抑或剛要開始，如果現在不走，也許就要等到天亮⋯⋯

「讓我再看看你，Charles。」那男人親吻與親吻、嘴唇與肌膚之間央求著：「在我離開以前。」

教授反而把臉埋進了枕頭，說了些什麼，矇矇地聽不到。

「不會的，我不會一聲不響地消失，我會好好地道別，不會讓你醒來時才發現自己是一個人。」在燈光照耀處，兩隻手交疊纏繞著。  
「不用擔心我，不管你採取什麼姿態離開，我都可以承受的，我猜我比你想像得還要堅強，對吧？可是⋯⋯」

可是什麼？Peter想，教授真的就要讓他這樣走掉，不挽留他嗎？

「我沒有我想像得那麼堅強，是嗎？」

「我擔心的是那孩子。」教授說：「你才應該對他好好地道別，對他好好解釋你為什麼急著要走。」

「當初我們就說好了，等到他傷好了、會自己讀書了，我的任務就結束了。」那男人對此嗤之以鼻地笑了，「他馬上就會忘掉我的，這麼一個不親切又不懂得教學要領的業餘老師，沒有我，他會更開心的。」

「Erik，不是這樣的。」教授終於願意看著那男人，把手伸向那男人鬍渣密佈的臉，「你知道不是這樣的。」還有胸口。

 

可惡！原來你一直那麼迫不及待，Peter想，原來如此，那男人要向教授告別已經不容易了，怎麼可能平白增加什麼情感的牽絆？原來如此，所以他用最糟糕的語氣對自己說出最惡毒的嘲諷，問問題時彷彿多等待一秒鐘都像要了他的命一樣，我竟然還在意他對我的看法，他說的沒錯，我真的太笨了，難怪他會那麼嚴格地監督自己的作息、飲食和復健，以及禁絕一切可能造成二次傷害的活動，以免延誤痊癒時間——也就是他獲得那該死的寶貴的自由那一天。

你知道太多了，Peter對自己說，別忘了，無知才是幸福的。

同時卻聽見細微的斷裂聲，聲音來自腳底下固定排水管的釘子，由於不正常地承載一個成年人的體重而脫落。

Peter可以踩著掉落中的排水管，從容地一步步往地面上走，然而踏上地面的那一步卻伴隨著小腿猛烈而短促的刺痛，該不會是骨頭又斷了吧？不祥的預感竄流全身，低頭想檢視自己的小腿，一新一舊的兩隻鞋子卻和自己的處境一樣尷尬。

 

那房間的窗子突然被推得大開，是那男人朝外面四處望著，「Charles，我發誓我聽見外面有什麼動靜。」

教授應該是說了什麼，那男人背對窗子點了點頭，房間裡的燈光熄滅了。

你們繼續吧！不要管外面有沒有人了，Peter想，教授知道有人在外面偷窺嗎？一定知道，教授什麼都知道，就像他知道你常常這樣偷聽他們的談話——不管是繾綣呢喃或是討論正經事，當然誰想偷偷溜走、誰有小秘密也都瞞不過他——況且這也不算秘密了。

「Peter！」那男人的聲音從身後傳來，「原來是你！」

正式的長褲配上汗衫內衣，那男人從屋子裡走出來的時候是這樣穿的，還有拖鞋，從那凌亂的腳步聲就可以聽出來了，「你怎麼這麼晚還不睡？」他問。

「散⋯⋯散步啊！好久沒散步了。」Peter結結巴巴地回答，不敢挪動一下。

我的腿可能又斷了，Peter想。

 

Peter和那男人坐在急診室裡等候，今晚很不平靜，一直有更嚴重的傷患被排在『疑似』二次骨折之前，剛剛有個誰受了什麼槍傷，醫護人員在推床之際還不忘壓著不斷滲著血的傷口。「你贏了，老兄。」暗自慶幸躺在那的不是自己。

「Peter，你喜歡教授嗎？」那男人目送推床離去，突然轉頭問。

「教授他⋯⋯很好啊⋯⋯」Peter籠統地回答，對自己碎唸著：我知道你愛他可以了吧？就算是再婚都不需要徵求子女的同意，更何況⋯⋯「大家都愛教授。」

「那你喜歡Charles的學校嗎？你喜歡待在這裡嗎？」

「不錯啊！師生都很親切，吃得好住得好，兼顧了知識和實戰，再好不過了。」Peter繼續敷衍，那男人這些日子以來，從不曾問過自己喜不喜歡、開不開心，他從不關心別人的感受，突然問這些，肯定有詐。

「你知道嗎？我和Charles相遇的時候，比你大不了多少，而現在⋯⋯」那男人又看了一眼急診室門口，確認沒有更多人被送進來，「我在這裡的任務已經結束了。」

「所以呢？」

「這就是我要跟你商量的事情，Peter。」那男人將視線從拉上布簾的病床移向Peter，「我不一定要一個人走，你認為我們什麼時候離開比較好？」

當那男人提出這種邀約時，他不問你願不願意，而是當作你已經答應了，要跟你討論細節，這種狡詐而霸道的問話方式，幾乎讓人忘了拒絕，我還沒有說要跟你走呢！狡詐的是話術，霸道的是他的態度，你還這樣說服了誰？Peter想，出口的卻是：「為什麼你要找我，不找她⋯⋯我是說，魔形女？」

「不要管她，我問的人是你。」

有那麼一瞬間，Peter想像著兩個人一起上路旅行的光景，可以只買一張飛機票和車票，我先到目的地等他，或者，我不在意得配合他的速度，搭上慢車一路搖晃過半個大陸，不確定那男人到了這個年紀是否喜歡騎重型摩托車，可以悠閒地慢慢跑，跟在旁邊聊天，不，還是算了，會吃到一肚子一嘴的沙⋯⋯

這一切想像都得建立在腿沒斷的前提之下，不然⋯⋯Peter想像自己翹著又包著石膏的腿，坐在重型機車避震奇差無比的邊車上，很小的位置還要擺上拐杖，一路巔得屁股發疼⋯⋯

「下個月有一場成果發表，教授答應會來看。」Peter回答。

「成果發表？你們打那些個不會動的靶也好意思叫Charles來看？」那男人並不掩飾他的不以為然，「我倒是知道有些東西，有點挑戰性，很適合讓你們拿來訓練，如果那些東西還在的話，早該弄來了，忙你的事情忙到忘記了。」

「我們最好可以等到那時候，那時候我就健步如飛了，當然得是這會兒我的腿沒又斷了啦！」Peter建議，又想到了什麼，「你弄來的東西，應該不會『太』有挑戰性吧？」

「誰知道呢？」那男人聳了聳肩。

「我覺得我的腳好像不太痛了，我們可以回去了嗎？」

「你給我坐下。」


	7. Day100

Day 100

Peter躺在床上看著自己的房間，很難想像自己在這個房間待了三個月，竟然還沒有什麼私人物品，只除了幾件替換著穿的學校T恤和運動服，已經洗好折好放在床上，這幾個月來讀的那本平裝版《人鼠之間》已經被翻得書角翹起來壓不回去邊緣起皺整本書蓬鬆得像炸開，和四散的紙張，塗鴉和文字交錯，有些是傑作，有些要作廢，通通混在一起。

還有訓練時的「戰鬥服」，不在這兒，掛在訓練室外，Jean曾不可置信地看著Peter把換下還浸著汗的服裝掛進櫃子關起門來，「你們都不洗嗎？」「為什麼要洗？」Scott和Peter異口同聲地回答，「男生。」Jean搖了搖頭沒再說什麼，「我不會流汗所以不會臭不用洗。」Kurt在一旁添了一句多餘的解釋，但Jean已經把衣服折好放進隨身的背包裡，逕自走開了。「Hank教授說這種材質防火耐高溫抗壓防寒也防水，那一定也有抗菌除臭的功能。」這是他和Scott想出來的合理推論，「不用洗才是對的。」

不整理了，最重要的只有隨身聽和耳機，還有那卷卡帶，手上只有這麼一卷卡帶，按下了播放鍵，繼續用正常轉速聽著聽了不下一百遍的Tom Sawyer。

在這裡好不容易有幾個可以一起打鬧時不用擔心一不小心會害人住院的夥伴，還可以一起聊些搖滾，再跟不上的也能聊聊最近的電影，不像那每每把流行視為庸俗的老頭子，毫無幽默感又愛小題大作，Peter想，我和那老頭子有話可以聊嗎？教授會怎麼想呢？他會不會已經知道了？當然了，那男人早就說要走，而什麼事情在教授的學校裡也瞞不住他。

那為什麼還要偷偷溜走？好好地告別有這麼難嗎？Peter關上燈，卻只能在黑暗中睜大了雙眼。

 

Day 101

「接下來要去哪裡呢？」想著這個問題時，突然意識到自己並不是在旅行的途中不知道第幾次停下來等待某個攝護腺腫大而頻尿的人上完廁所，而是躺在自己的床上，鬧鐘好好地擺在牆角，大概又是伸手抓起扔出去之後，又在無意識之中衝出去接住並不忘按掉它，兩根指針在八和九之間疊在一起，看起來好像兩個人⋯⋯可惡！已經晚到不能再晚了！就算不刷牙不洗臉換好戰鬥服衝進訓練是只要花不到一秒的時間也還是太晚了！

但是竟然趕上了，當Peter就定位站好，世界繼續以正常的速度運轉，仍忍不住門外的那兩個人望去，看見的卻是那男人離去的背影，教授的視線並不追隨著那男人，而是望著他的學生們。

Peter在訓話聲中戴上了護目鏡，這不僅是為了保護脆弱的眼睛不被高速行進下的微粒撞上，此時此刻，護目鏡也順便掩蓋住自己大半的表情，如果教授盈眶的眼淚都沒有滴下來——剛才竟然有餘裕停下來看看他們，開玩笑地嘟起嘴想要親他們一人一下，卻近得看見了那男人看不出來的事情——那麼自己這麼做也無濟於事，他已經走掉了。

只剩下眼前龐大的機器人，那男人稱之為「過時的科技，正好可以拿來廢物利用」的東西，竟是他離開之後，和他唯一有關聯的東西，而Peter是如此不滿。「不過是消耗品不用那麼小心。」Peter想起那男人也這麼形容這些機器人，「打壞了就換上另一個。」

 

所以當Peter將最後一台機器人的主電源線拆掉時，真心希望拆掉的不只是主電源線，最好是像Scott一樣，把它們全轟爛，但此刻的Scott已經將調節器關掉，「各位，做得好。」他已經儼然有了隊長的架勢，但大家都清楚真正指揮調度一切的是誰。

訓練室的門刷地一聲開了，教授也跟著為這個小組拍手，但Peter沒辦法享受掌聲，只顧著衝向教授，「他已經走了嗎？他去哪裡了？」  
教授搖了搖頭，Peter只是繼續催促，「那教授你可以用那個『Cerebro』找他啊！找到他在哪裡的話我就可以追上他。」

教授仍然搖著頭。

「可是他說要帶著我一起走的，他有很多理想要完成不是嗎？總需要一些幫手的對不對？」Peter說著說著，眼神突然黯淡下來，「我不應該相信他的，我一開始就不相信他，但是這話實在太吸引人了，總令人忍不住存有一絲想像，只是想像嘛！想像又不會怎麼樣。」  
「如果我告訴你，Erik也這麼對我，會不會讓你好過些？『連教授這麼強大的心靈能力者都不能抵抗的攻勢』，明知那極其廉價，卻又屢試不爽。」教授嘆了一口氣，「既使他早己清楚表明必須離開。但是，你永遠不知道，他會在什麼時候，突然告訴你，說他再也不離開你了。」

「那你為什麼還⋯⋯」

「還那麼縱容他嗎？」教授說：「悲痛令他失去理智，悲痛馴化了他，不過這只是暫時的，當他開始不安分的時候，我至少可以確信，他已經好多了。」

 

說著，同學們陸續從訓練室走出來，向教授打招呼，教授停下了與Peter的對話，一一回應，除了「做得好」「進步很多」這種場面話之外，讚美了Jean越來越專注「而專注是控制的要訣」，並且點出當Kurt投入的時候就克服了緊張「實戰中你沒有多餘的心思緊張的」，還有魔形女⋯⋯「Raven，我很高興妳能實踐妳的想法，分享妳的實戰經驗，這些孩子有妳帶領，非常幸運。」

「他們有你才真的幸運，況且，有些事情是要自己親身經歷過，嚐過苦頭，才學得到教訓。」魔形女說：「你怎麼不問我，為什麼願意留下來？」

「我該問嗎？」教授帶著滿臉的笑，「妳不是正打算告訴我？」

「Charles，你看起來太有把握了，我想你早就知道了。」

「不，我知道的是我相信的事，Raven，請你相信我，我並沒有打探你們任何一個人的秘密。」教授說：「不管是用什麼方式。」

魔形女往正在收拾東西的Hank教授那兒望了一眼，「Erik問過我要不要跟他走，什麼『在學校裡的生活有那麼多限制，妳並不喜歡那些拘束的對吧？』當我是十幾歲的天真少女嗎？」

「我比較好奇你們談起這些事的場合。」

Hank教授還是往這裡看過來了，她說：「Charles，改天再和你討論這件事。」往Hank那兒走去。

 

「教授，我好像懂了些什麼。」Peter說：「他找我跟他一起走，他也找過她，可是他又告訴你說他會留在你身邊，可是最後，他既沒有帶著我，也沒有帶著她走，他甚至沒有留在你身邊⋯⋯他為什麼要這麼做？把我搞糊塗了，我現在發現，其實我什麼也不懂⋯⋯」

教授望著電梯指示燈號跳動，「這些話並不是謊言，這也是為什麼聽的人會如此著迷，至少對我而言是如此，你也是這麼告訴我的，而Raven⋯⋯我還沒來得及問她面對這種邀約時，是否有過一絲動搖⋯⋯」

「教授，你可以⋯⋯」

「我答應過Raven不會隨便窺探她、左右她的想法。」教授搖了搖頭，「我也是這麼承諾Erik的。」

「那我們真的無從得知他在想什麼囉？」

「你說呢？」電梯門在身後開啟，教授調整輪椅，滑進了電梯，Peter跟著擠了進來。

我又不是他，我怎麼知道他在想什麼，Peter想。「他可能真的很想和你在一起，但是他兩次失去家人，會不會有點猶豫，想說不要和任何人有所牽連，就不會有悲劇發生了，如果我是他，就算我想，也不該和任何人有牽連，更別說是組成家庭了，我會擔心身邊人的安危，畢竟他在外頭樹敵那麼多，短時間內中情局可能壓得下來，但是時間久了以後，哪天不知道發生什麼事情又要算在他頭上了，一個人要逃要躲總是比較方便⋯⋯」Peter說著說著，突然明白了什麼，「我以為他利用我的渴望來戲弄我，可是他又怎麼會知道我⋯⋯」想通一切時，背景竟配合地發出叮的一聲，簡直像是卡通一樣。

但不是卡通，是電梯。

 

走出電梯，穿過走廊，太陽照著交錯相掩的樹木，茂密與稀疏，走在底下，時明時暗，「他一定是故意的。」Peter說：「最後，我還是沒說出口。」

「就算他不知道，我想他已經把你當一家人了。」教授說：「這麼一來，他就能確保我身邊有人陪，而你有，呃，至少是他信得過的人照顧。」

他把他所珍視的人湊在一起，自己走開，描繪了也許是在所愛的人身邊醒過來，為他做早餐，和他一起開始新的一天，晚上，聊著一天所有的瑣事直到打鼾，他描繪的這一切，筆觸具體得嚇人，但是這幅畫或是照片裡沒有他，「他只要當畫布後面或鏡頭後面的那個人，就夠滿足了。」教授形容。「但是這只能讓他在旅途中偶爾懷念，不是我們人生的藍圖。」

 

通過樹葉間的縫隙透下來的圓形，是太陽的形狀，太陽距離地球一億五千萬公里，光行進八分鐘就會抵達，比起幾十幾百甚至幾百萬光年外的星球而言，近得太多了，現在從地球上能看到的星星，也許早在人類的文明開始前就毀滅了，但是我們並不太擔心太陽，在太陽毀滅之前，我們甚至不知道地球能不能撐那麼久⋯⋯「你想告訴我，我跑得再快，比起光速仍然慢得像靜止不動嗎？」Peter打岔，暫停了教授的科普。

「我喜歡你的觀點。」教授說：「雖然我想告訴你的是：他走得沒有你想像得那麼遠，引力和溫度，都是切身而真實的。」

「既使跑到了火星。」Peter附和，「甚至冥王星。」

 

(END)


End file.
